Llega Halloween
by L-Kenobi
Summary: En la noche de Halloween, los profesores no están y cuatro alumnos deben ser frente a sus "miedos" Para el foro "Groovy mutations" del reto especial "Llega Halloween"


**Esté reto participa en el especial: "Llega el Halloween" del foro de "Groovy Mutations"**

* * *

—Halloween es mi día favorito —dijo John—. Es el mejor día para gastar bromas, asustar a la gente y todos corren huyendo como niños llorones a brazos de sus padres.

—¡¿Asustas a los niños?! —Exclamo Kitty—. ¡Eso es muy cruel, John! Deberías asustar a personas de tu edad.

—Lo hago —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—, en el orfanato siempre asustaba a los chicos de edad más grande —rió— era genial verlos correr a todos lados.

—¿La maldad es parte de ti, John? —preguntó Bobby.

—Quizás, deberían prepararse. En tres días será Halloween, así que espero que tengan sus disfraces para la fiesta que se dará. Yo ya lo tengo. Mejor no hablemos de nada de eso, ¿a que le tienen miedo?

—Como si te lo fuera a decir —dijo Rogue.

—Lo de Rogue —habló Kitty.

—Oh vamos chicas —suspiró John—, no las voy a asustar, simplemente lo vamos a dejar como un secreto. ¡Digan! Mi peor temor es a los payasos de pelucas rojas.

—Creó que eres lo suficiente mayor para temerle a los payasos —Bobby comenzó a carcajearse—. En fin, ese es tu miedo. Te diría el mío pero dado que Halloween se acerca no quiero que me gasten una broma.

—Cobardes —dijo John cuando todos se retiraron—. Voy a saber sus peores miedos, amigas y amigo.

* * *

—La decoración está quedando fantástica —comentó Peter—. Lo hiciste bien, Kitty.

—Gracias, pero esto es gracias a las profesoras Raven y Jean. Ellas nos dieron estás fantásticas ideas —le contesto Kitty—. ¿En verdad les gusta?

—No me gusto la temática del payaso —contestó John.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —Bobby comenzó a reír—. En verdad estás actuando muy bien diciendo que le tienes miedo a los payasos. Permíteme ayudarte Kitty —la tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre el suelo—. ¿Ya tienes tu disfraz?

—Gracias, no aún no. No creó vestirme de nada, nada de lo que he visto me causa temor, así que me daría mucha risa vestirme de alguna cosa.

—¿No te vestiras de nada? —preguntó John.

—De un payaso con peluca roja —Kitty pasó al lado de John y se retiró, los demás rieron.

—Sigue actuando —Bobby palmeó el hombro de John y se fue.

* * *

Así que esa noche las mesas estaban repletas de comidas, galletas con formas de vampiros, calabazas, fantasmas, telarañas, ojos, etc. No había luz clara en toda la escuela, había luces oscuras, además de que no se podían reconocer a los mutantes con quiénes habían convivido tanto tiempo.

—¡¿Cómo rayos hicieron estás galletas?! ¡Son geniales! —le dijo John a Bobby.

—La verdad —contesto Bobby tomando varias—. ¡Me quiero casar con quién las preparo!

—Pues acepto —dijo Kitty detrás de él con una sonrisa, Bobby sintió que las mejillas ardían y agradeció la tenue luz, dado que no lo delataba.

—Yo...

—Y es por eso que debemos guardar silencio —le dijo John a Bobby.

—¡Excelente disfraz, Kitty! —le dijo Bobby.

Kitty iba maquillada de blanco en todo su rostro con dos espirales en ambas mejillas, junto con los labios rojos, además de que vestía un traje en color negro y con el cabello suelto, además de los clásicos guantes blancos.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Tú también te ves genial. Un caza-fantasma.

—No es el mejor disfraz —Bobby puso los ojos en blanco— pero me ha gustado. No tenía tantas ideas como tú.

—¡Pero que geniales se ven ustedes! —Escucharon la voz del profesor Logan—. No podía reconocerte Kitty. Deberías participar en el concurso del mejor...

—¿Usted que es profesor? —preguntó Bobby.

—Tu peor pesadilla. Freddy Krueger, el peor miedo de tus sueños. ¿Mi maquillaje no es muy convincente? Scott dijo que me había quedado genial.

—¿Tienes las garras de fuera? —preguntó John abriendo los ojos completamente sorprendido—. ¡Nos va a herir!

—Son falsas, niño.

—¡HOLA CHICOS! —Gritó alguien a espaldas de John.

John pegó el grito en el suelo y se retiró totalmente de la persona que había decido ponerse una peluca y nariz de color rojo, junto con un traje amarillo con algunas bolas de algodón en el traje.

Era un payaso.

—No te asustes, John —comenzó a reír de una manera desquiciada—. Soy Rogue.

—¡Te ves horrenda! —le gritó—. ¿Por qué te has vestido de esa forma?

—Querría corroborar que en verdad me tienes miedo —contestó riendo, nuevamente de una manera desquiciada, que a los ojos de todos en realidad daba miedo—. Deberías ser actor. John sólo te falta la clásica flor en tu esmoquin.

—El Joker no siempre usaba una flor, así que me veo bien —hizo un ademán de colocarse bien el saco.

* * *

—No veo a los profesores —comentó Rogue, mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Para que los quieres? —le contestó John—. No los necesitamos, además son demasiado grandes como para estar en esta fiesta.

—¿Así que nos llamas viejos? —dijo Logan—. Das escalofríos, Rogue.

—¿Sabes Logan? Venimos vestidos como las pesadillas de todos los niños normales, tú te apareces en sus pesadillas y yo me puedo convertir en su peor miedo.

—Dame cinco, chica —chocaron las palmas de sus manos—. John, el Joker se la pasaba riendo como desquiciado, no te he visto reír desde hace un rato.

—Aún no es momento —una sonrisa apareció—, me sentí mujer cuando me puse esté labial.

—A mí se me perdió uno —agregó Kitty con una sonrisa, los demás rieron—, simplemente debiste pedírmelo.

— _Estudiantes, he visto cada uno de sus trajes y me han parecido geniales pero tenemos una dinámica para algunos de ustedes, así que les voy a pedir que en equipos, ustedes elijan la cantidad pero no mayores de diez personas, salgan a ocultar sus peores miedos. Oculten bien sus pensamientos, no piensen en algo que les pueda causar terror. Hay una mutante entre ustedes, que les hará sufrir... cada vez que cada un equipo vea a lo que más temen perderán la oportunidad de tener sus trajes de X-MEN, los cuáles se entregan únicamente cuando formas parte del equipo, una vez que se han graduado. ¿Se han dado cuenta que los maestros no estamos cerca? Los profesores pueden estar vestidos de sus peores pesadillas. Les voy a pedir que en la mente de cada líder de su equipo me den sus nombres. Esto tiene sólo un fin, que se dará a conocer cuando el equipo ganador quedé de pie. Un miembro del equipo puede hacer victorioso a su equipo, ¿quién será ese alguien? ¡Que comience el juego!_ — _Muchos le temen a ese lugar. Muchos quieren jugar ahí. Muchos han salido ilesos. Muchos han salido lesionados. Todos van a querer correr ahí para estar a salvo. Muchos correrán ahí para ser heridos. La mutante ha llegado a la mansión y está por enfrentarse a su primera víctima. Sí quieres ganar... debes saber dónde es el lugar seguro. Porque tu habitación no es._

La voz del profesor desapareció en ese instante. Todos estaban desconcertados, nadie sabía a lo que se refería el profesor. Hasta que se escuchó el primer grito, de algún mutante que quizás nadie le hablaba, observaron a todos sus compañeros y lo peor de todo es que no sabían cómo era esa mutante, de estatura alta o bajo, hombre o mujer, siquiera una pista...

—¡Es mujer! —dijo Kitty poniendo los ojos en blanco—. _"La mutante ha llegado..."_ ahí nos ha dado una pista.

—La pregunta es quién —dijo Rogue, mirándola—. Somos cuatro integrantes y ahora debemos darnos prisa para darnos una idea. Ya ataco a alguien y no sabemos a quién.

—Nuestros cuartos no son seguros —agregó John.

—Debemos salir de la mansión —sugirió Bobby— para así poder darnos algo de tiempo. Tenemos que planear algo. Rogue, Kitty, ambas sujeten mis manos, John sujeta la mano de Rogue...

—No me lastimara —Rogue volteo la cara.

—Entonces toma la mano de Kitty —una vez que todos estuvieron tomados de la mano, continúo hablando—. Kitty, sácanos de aquí.

— _Sin utilizar sus poderes, chicos._

—Demonios —susurró Bobby—. ¡A correr!

Y así lo hicieron, todos los mutantes corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de saber a que lugar tenían que ir. A pesar de que el profesor dijo que no eran sus habitaciones a donde debían ir, todos corrían a ellas. Dándose algo de tiempo para saber. Un nuevo grito llegó por una de las habitaciones y todos comenzaron a correr hacia abajo.

—No importa —gritó Kitty—. Vamos a una habitación.

Entre empujones llegaron hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Las puertas de todas las habitaciones comenzaron a cerrarse y abrirse. Algunas cosas comenzaron a salir por las puertas, tuvieron que agacharse un par de veces. Otro grito desde el piso de abajo.

¿Dónde estaban los profesores? Desde que había iniciado todo no habían aparecido. Era un juego muy bueno por parte de los profesores.

—¿En verdad le tienen miedo a eso? —John comenzó a reír—. ¡Vamos! —se metieron a la primera habitación y cerraron la puerta. Kitty se tiró sobre la cama y Bobby se encargó de cerrar las ventanas.

—Ha sido un buen susto —Rogue se llevó la mano a su pecho—. Esto es realmente bueno. Pero la pregunta es a donde debemos ir. Con quién. Y que es lo que debemos hacer.

—No debemos salir de la mansión —empezó a decir Kitty—. Es muy fácil. ¡Hemos entrenado ahí! ¡La sala de peligro! El problema no era saber dónde debíamos ir. El problema es dicho mutante que nos está atacando.

—Debemos idear un plan.

* * *

No llevaban ningún tipo de arma. Salieron del cuarto de donde estaban. Bobby decidió ir mero adelante, las chicas en medio y por último John que iba cubriendo la espalda de sus amigos. Todos estaban alerta. Kitty miraba hacía el techo y Rogue a los lados.

El foco del pasillo se prendió de la nada. Todos alzaron la mirada hacía el artefacto y fue el peor error. Porque esté se apagó de inmediato y para cuando se prendió de nuevo Kitty no estaba con ellos, a lo lejos escucharon su grito.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! —gritó John y haciéndole caso, corrieron hasta las escaleras en donde encontraron a la mutante tirada en el suelo, junto a todos los demás mutantes.

El piso estaba manchado de color rojo. ¿En verdad era sangre eso? No, no se lo podían creer porque el profesor jamás haría una cosa así.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo y Bobby lo vio.

Su peor temor se acababa de convertir en realidad. Él no le tenía miedo a nada, no creía en esas películas de terror, cuando era niño llegó a tener miedo pero una vez que creció lo único que le causaba era risa. Lo que le tenía miedo era a la realidad. A la realidad de perder a un ser que querías.

Corrió escaleras abajo para ver el cuerpo inerte de la joven, de la chica de quién se había enamorado. La tomo en sus brazos y le suplico que despertará.

—Esto no es real... —Bobby negó con la cabeza—. Hey Kitty, es una buena broma pero por favor, por favor, despierta —checo su pulsa.

—Estuvimos en la habitación como cinco minutos, ¿cómo fue que paso tan rápido? —pregunto Rogue a John.

—No lo sé —Él también estaba desconcertado. Sintió un leve aire a su lado, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se quedó callado—. ¡Bobby! —Pero era demasiado tarde. Del cuello de su amigo comenzó a brotar la sangre.

Rogue pegó el grito en el cielo cuando lo vio de ese modo.

Eso ya no era una broma. Estaban sobrepasando los límites. Ella abrió los ojos mirando hacía la esquina en donde vio la silla del profesor, a su lado otros profesores, John también lo estaba viendo, eso no era lo que estaba planeado, según le había comentado un profesor el día anterior.

Rogue se derrumbó en el suelo sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza tratando de borrar lo que estaba presenciando.

—Alguien ha entrado a la mansión —dijo John—, tu y yo. Debemos acabar con esto. Ahora, tenemos que ir a la sala de peligro, ahí debe estar la respuesta a esto.

Pasaron por los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos con cuidado de no pisarlos. Pasaron con cuidado, las cosas parecían no terminar a pesar de que ya estaban todos muertos. El fuego comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en la sala.

—¡Rogue corre! —tomó su mano y corrieron todo lo que pudieron para que las llamas no los alcanzaran—. ¡Estamos por llegar! —de algún modo terminaron separados en contra esquina.

El pasillo pareció oscurecerse de nuevo. Revivió la escena que tuvo cuando perdió a sus padres a los seis años...

—¡NO! —gritó—. No debo desconcertarme. Tengo que encontrar a Rogue...

No espero mucho porque vio que Rogue era levantada del suelo, ella tocaba la mano de la persona que la ahorcaba pero no pasaba nada, ella no llevaba los guantes en sus manos... Y fue cuando lo entendió. Era una visión.

La persona que estaba causándolo no conocía que el poder de Rogue era absorber dichos poderes. A las personas normales les causaba un daño irreparable. Estaba cerca de la cámara de peligro. Comenzó a reír con fuerza conforme se acercaba... ¡Sus amigos estaban vivos! Pulso el botón de entrada y las puertas se abrieron. Con una sonrisa, en medio estaba el profesor.

—Bien hecho, John.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó.

—Tranquilo, probablemente están despertando de la ilusión. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Rogue. No le hacía daño y todo lo que Rogue toca tiene consecuencias. Fue fácil deducirlo.

—Gracias por el dato, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado con esos detalles. John, como ganador, te presentó a Wanda Maximoff.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Halloween atrasado!**

 **Aquí está mi reto, decidí ponerle el nombre del reto donde participo porque no se me ocurría ninguno. Tal vez no dio miedo, curiosidad, quizás, pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD**

 **¿Saben? No sé porque me dio por relatar algo sobre Rogue y Pyro, fue totalmente extraño. Pero tengo que decir que me agrado.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
